


Ache

by noero



Series: KL PWP Collection [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pining, Post-S6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noero/pseuds/noero
Summary: Keith is not in love and other assorted lies.





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> A quick stress relief write because real-life is kicking my butt right now. Not beta-ed and barely edited.

When it happened, he wasn’t looking for it.

Up to this point in his life Keith had no idea where he stood with Lance. They got along better than they did but it wasn’t like they were close. They were teammates and (Keith thought) Lance had drawn the line there. At least it sure seemed like Lance never wanted much of anything back when Keith was still making that active effort to befriend him. Keith was so sure he could read between the lines and – ever pragmatic and disinterested in wasting his own time – he’d given up. Lance disliked him and that was that. Not a whole lot Keith could do so why even bother. Thinking back now on how hard he’d _tried_ to bond with Lance, only to get a door slammed in his face, made his teeth hurt.

Then Keith came back from the Blades and Lance looked at him all funny, like they were friends, buddies, or the kind of bros that’d watch porn and jerk off together. The whole thing exasperated Keith. This wasn’t a goddamned frat house and he wasn’t some dumbass kid anymore. They’d all changed over the years, all in their own weird ways, but Lance’s newfound esteem and casual ease with Keith was unexpected and left him mostly confused. Lance hated him, didn’t he?

For a while Keith only bristled at the attention, not knowing what to do with a Lance who treated him like he was something interesting instead of something to fight with. His gaze lingered on Keith longer than it used to, more often and more intimately than Lance ever let it slide onto him before, and sometimes he tossed Keith these lazy, impish little smiles when he got caught. Then Keith would go and make some snide remark because he didn’t know how else to deal with Lance. Routine was hard to break and he had one for Lance. He’d get some flustered, indignant squawk in reply – tempered by a flash of hurt in Lance’s eyes – and it’d make him feel like dirt. 

At least it felt familiar.

\--- 

The unfamiliar part was how Lance gasped into his mouth, hot breath puffing against Keith’s lips as his greedy fingers roamed Keith’s body.

Can’t blame a guy for taking the change when it presents itself.

The reality of it all was only too tempting, dumbass kids or not, and Keith didn’t like games. He only wanted to cut the chase short. He gave Lance what he wanted, walked right up to him after a mission and kissed him hard just outside the hangers. 

He felt Lance tense, relished how the muscles spasmed against his palm where it lay on the back of Lance’s sweat dampened neck, and kept hold until Lance relaxed into it. He kissed Lance until until the shock wore off and he was exploring Keith’s mouth with matched enthusiasm. Keith told himself this was to shut Lance up, get this out of their system so they could move on and go back to being almost-friends, the kind who only cared as far as the end of the mission. He told himself he didn’t feel the heat drawing all the way down in the base of his spine.

Then the kiss happened again. And again.

Keith was getting pulled under, getting a little ahead of both of them but sometimes you just had to roll with the punches. They weren’t dumbass kids anymore. 

He knew he’d take things too far, go that full mile. He wanted to feel something. He’d scare Lance off or take him home and there wasn’t an in-between, no halfway compromise with them. Keith was gonna jump right in. He knew what Lance wanted.

They parted and Keith didn’t hesitate to challenge him as he breathed hard against Lance’s swollen lips. He didn’t know a thing about romance and he didn’t think he wanted to. “Blow me,” he said. 

Lance didn’t say no. He nodded, licked his lips, and dragged his hand down Keith’s back. He smiled that cocksure grin, his eyes dancing with mischief. He played along.

“Jeez. You sure know how to sweet talk a guy, huh?”

\---

When they made it back to Keith’s bedroom Lance was nervous but trying real hard to pretend he wasn’t. He hugged the wall and rubbed the back of his neck before folding his arms over his chest. He was all big talk back on the floor and now he looked like he wanted to back out, eyes darting toward between the door and the bed, but never meeting Keith’s face.

Keith laid back on his mattress, legs kicked up in Lance’s direction, and raised an eyebrow. He should’ve probably called it off, told Lance to go back to his own room and forget this nonsense ever happened, but instead he said, “What’s the deal, Lance? Scared it’ll be bigger than yours?”

That snapped Lance out of whatever stupor of self-doubt he’d slipped into, a shortsighted move on Keith’s part or not. Lance glared his way to the bed before climbing on the mattress, stripping off his tee-shirt as he went, climbing over Keith’s hips. He mumbled, all but growled “You know you don’t always gotta be such a dang show-off,” his voice got a little high “And ‘M gonna make you scream.”

Keith gave a derisive laugh – couldn’t help himself because that was a tall order – and Lance placed a palm in the center of his chest, pushing him down into the pillows. The weight of it was nice in a strange way. 

“Go ahead,” Keith said, keeping steady eye contact. “Impress me.”

“Sure thing, Team Leader,” Lance said just before kissing him again, the force full but slow. 

That, Keith decided, is what Lance really wanted. 

He pressed a smile to Keith’s cheek, laughed a little when Keith pressed his hips up against him. The fear was gone and the bravado came back, that energy coiling between them. He kissed down keith’s throat, tracking down his neck and over the ridge his collarbone while pushing the hem of Keith’s shirt up and over his abdomen. He mumbled something else along the planes of Keith’s stomach but the words were lost beneath the sound of eager hands tugging Keith’s belt loose. 

Keith sat up on his elbows, watched, and Lance unzipped his fly, yanked his pants and down over his thighs, and Keith helped kick them off, both of their movements growing rushed. Keith wasn’t hard yet but Lance was working on it, trailing tiny bites up and down his thighs, and yeah, maybe Keith had sorely underestimated Lance’s methods of seduction.

Licking his lips, Lance pulled Keith out of his underwear and wrapped his fingers around his length, squeezing the base and Keith’s heels dug into the mattress.

One shaky exhale later, Lance met his eyes, grinning that sideways smile that coiled over Keith’s skin, his face glinting with that look Keith knows means trouble. He goes in then, gives a soft lick over the shaft and closes his lips over the tip of his cock. When Keith sighed Lance’s movements grew bolder, his tongue dipping beneath the foreskin. 

“That’s–” Keith paused at the trembling in his own voice. “That’s it.”

The last of Lance’s hesitation was gone and the reality that Lance’s mouth was _on him_ hit Keith harder than he’d imagined it would.

Lance kept his jaw loose, testing the weight and feel of Keith’s length on his tongue before it slid under the head. Keith sighed, carding fingers through Lance’s hair. Then he pulled off, looked Keith in the eye, smiled and said “How’s that?”

Keith blinked. His bare thigh shook beside Lance’s head and his voice was strained, odd, “It’s–” and Lance took him back in his mouth, already leaning what Keith liked, “Good. It’s–” Keith’s jaw fell open. Lance swirled his tongue around quicker, going further down, responding to the praise. “Just keep– Keep going.”

Keith let his shoulders drop against the pillow so he could tangle both hands in Lance’s hair, guide him into a good rhythm – an even better rhythm – and Lance sucked harder, made a low moan around him, like he was getting off on this too, the vibration of the noise echoing down Keith’s groin so fiercely he dug his nails against the back of Lance’s neck. He gripped the base of Keith’s cock, gave it a squeeze and Keith made a low noise. 

There wasn’t a special amount of experience or skill involved in the way Lance gave head but the way he moved – bobbed his head with unrestrained eagerness – made clear how much he _enjoyed_ it and that alone made Keith start to melt. 

“Lance. That–” Keith sucked in a sharp breath, scratching along Lance’s scalp. “Mm. _Come on_.” 

Keith thrust his hips upward just a fraction, felt himself hit the roof of Lance’s mouth and he knew it was a rude move but it was also wet and hot and he couldn’t help himself. Lance gagged and Keith paused but then Lance maneuvered himself so the angle shifted and his hands were urging Keith back into motion.

Lance choked again but didn’t stop, pulling back only enough to swallow and adjust his breathing, stroking Keith through it, And Keith tangled his fist tighter into Lance’s hair, showed him how to move, keeping his short, jerky thrusts as controlled as he can. His balls tightened and when he said it, he knew it wasn’t nearly enough warning, “I’m gonna–”

Lance flinched as he came into his mouth but Keith cupped the back of his head, riding out the last of his orgasm with a few more shallow thrusts. Then Lance was panting, breathing heavy against Keith’s spit-soaked skin, as he palmed himself, hand shoved into his jeans.

And maybe Keith was a tiny bit impressed.

He didn’t say it.

\---

They didn’t talk about it after the fact. Things between them shifted back to the weird stage of friendship where Lance ogled Keith and Keith pretended he didn’t notice. Everyone else on the team did, of course, but that wasn’t Keith’s problem. Lance was the one who needed to be embarrassed. No skin off Keith’s back if Lance was gonna act like a lovestruck idiot.

And that was fine and good – a perfect solution – until Keith realized he was masturbating twice as much as he had before.

Fucking Lance.

Keith was itching for it now, wanting Lance’s hands on him again, wanting anything. No matter how tired he was, he’d crawl into his bed, get on his knees and slip two fingers into his ass while he jerked himself off with the other. And no matter how hard he tried it was always Lance’s stupid face, stupid voice, egging him on.

The whole thing put him in a horrible mood for days. Shiro developed a habit of asking Keith why he just didn’t go for Lance because he was obviously – _obviously_ – interested. Which, of course, was precisely the problem. Keith was very interested and once Lance figured that out he’d want to _date_ him and take him to fancy dinners and Keith didn’t know a damn thing about romance. 

And he didn’t think he wanted to.

\---

Lance was back in his bed just two weeks after the first. His fingers dug into Keith’s hips as he forced his legs open, his knees pressed deep into the mattress. Beads of sweat dripped up the line of spine and over his shoulders. He was mouthy when he fucked Keith but with more composure than Keith wanted from him.

He shifted more weight to his forearm, balancing so he could twist and grab Lance’s hip. Lance gave him these tight, twitchy little thrusts and Keith wanted it slower, deeper. If they were gonna do this, then they were doing it right. His thighs ached with the effort it took to set the right pace, nails scraping along Lance’s hip bone.

Lance groaned against the skin between his shoulder blades, “You’re such a damn control freak. Stop being so _pushy_.” 

“That’s why– You want me,” Keith sighed into his arm. 

They both knew it was true.

Keith didn’t care why Lance wanted him when he was buried this deep inside him. When he’d slide in and out and put pressure right where Keith needed it. His muffled gasps and grunts turned more shameless, more desperate, more uninhibited. Like that, he turned Lance's lies to truth. He was _so close_. He could tell by the hard pants hitting his back that Lance was too. 

When Lance came he kissed the back of Keith’s neck, wordlessly laid out how much he liked him.

Keith let it push him right over the edge.

\---

They were only doing this thing for a while - this touching, tasting, taking _thing_ \- and then one day they weren't. They were back from a long diplomatic meeting and Lance smelled like his lavender shampoo. All Keith wanted to do is curl up with him and lay his head on his chest, let his heartbeat run slow in his ear. So, that's what they did.

Lance thread his fingers through Keith's hair and let him fall asleep, placing a kiss to his forehead and holding him tight. More unfamiliar territory and Keith hated how right everything felt. Of all the people he could have ended up with, he couldn't believe he got stuck here with _Lance_. 

After that, the touching, the tasting, all of that, started to feel more like _lovemaking_. Lance thought it was romantic. Keith thought he should've seen it coming. 

\---

They stood on the bridge and Keith had to keep his hands glued to his sides because he wanted to touch Lance so badly. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stop and that was never the time. And Lance would touch his arm and he’d turn and they’d kiss and his hands would turn to fists because the night always felt too far away. He didn't go to Lance looking for this but he got it anyway.

“You like me, don't you?” Lance said, easy smile and all bravado. "I know you do."

Keith didn’t say no.

That was where he stood. They weren’t dumbass kids anymore.


End file.
